This project will study the role of changes in protein synthesis in aging, in chronic alcohol addiction and in chronic hepatic encephalopathy. In addition, we will investigate the mechanism of the increased cerebral excitability in the kindling phenomenon. This will use both chemical kindling and electrical kindling animals. Our first aim will be to identify the key transmitter system involved in kindling. We will then measure the rate limiting enzyme for transmitter synthesis, receptors, cyclase, second messenger levels, phosphodiesterase, and protein kinase in the hope to identify the nature of the biochemical change underlying kindling.